Bleeding Love
by hotscottbros15
Summary: The school shooting happened differently. Lucas & Peyton are together, but Lucas has feelings for Brooke. What happens when he finds out she’s still in the building and could be hurt? One-shot; BL, originally Leyton; ew / haha


_**Title: Bleeding Love ****Summary: The school shooting happened differently. Lucas & Peyton are together, but Lucas has feelings for Brooke. What happens when he finds out she's still in the building and could be hurt? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the show, only my ideas that I attempt to make into stories hahaa.**_

**_Okay, so I really don't know if this makes sense AT ALL. Haha, but see I was watching the shooting episode and just randomly felt like writing a one shot about it. So please, just tell me what I did wrong or didn't? lol. Please be honest, I'd appreciate it. x3 _**

**_-danielleeee_**

**--**

It was going to be a normal day at Tree Hill High School. Well, this is what everyone had thought. However, most of them had missed the broken boy standing in front of the high school doors while holding a gun. They had missed him all along; never noticing the boy who just wanted to be accepted; never noticing the boy who just wanted his friends back. Jimmy Edwards had been pushed too far, for too long. He had been beaten up; physically and emotionally, and today was the day he would have his revenge.

"The kid's a fucking loser. Did you hear what he said on the time capsule? What an asshole," he heard someone snicker. Jimmy turned to see his locker in ruins and the culprits walking away. '_I just can't fucking take this anymore,' _and with that thought he pulled a gun out of his sweatshirt pocket, aiming the weapon at the boys retreating figures.

The boys ran fast, and soon Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were the only two left in the line of fire. The shot rang throughout the school causing students to leave school grounds as fast as they can. Peyton darted out of the building trying to find Brooke. She had lost her best friend in the madness, and with how the gun was aimed directly at them, she didn't know if Brooke was okay. Peyton spotted the basketball players on the other side of the courtyard and ran to her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, in tears.

"Luke! They have a gun! Brooke-"

"Brooke? Brooke's still inside?" Lucas screamed, out of breath from the shock of it all. This was something his heart just couldn't take.

"I mean, I think so! The gun was pointed right at us, Luke! I just ran and I thought she was behind me! We were by the library!"

And with those last words from his girlfriend, Lucas ran into the building for the one girl he knew he couldn't ever lose. He walked past the sports closet before he realized he could find something worth using in there. He ran back, grabbing the first metal bat he saw and began walking towards the library. _Crunch. _Lucas looked down and saw all the broken glass- and the blood that was surrounding it.

"Shit, this is serious."

Lucas pushed open the doors of the library, hesitantly making his way around in search of his pretty girl. When he heard movement behind one of the bookcases he jumped. Slowly he lifted the bat above his head, fully ready to beat the shit out of the person if they had any weapon.

"Ah," she screamed, in tears from the intense pain she was in.

"Brooke! Oh my god, Brooke! You don't know how relieved I am to see your okay."

"Where's your girlfriend?" She said this with both pain and hate in her voice and it killed Lucas to know that he was the cause of it all.

"Brooke, don't be like that. Not now. This isn't the time or the place to discuss… us_. _I just need to get you out of here," Lucas sighed as he saw her leg. "Your bleeding pretty badly. Let me see." He sat down next to the hysterical girl examining her leg. She had been shot, that was for sure.

"Uhm, it's just glass. No big deal, right?" She pleaded with him.

"Yeah baby, just glass. You will be just fine, but we need to get you out of here."

"Promise I will be okay?"

"I promise. Now let me go get some help." Lucas was about to stand up when he felt a light tug on his arm.

"Broody, please don't leave me. I can't make it on my own. I can't be alone anymore."

Lucas could see the pain in her eyes. He knew he needed to get help, but could he really just leave her? He had promised her so many times to never leave, and he always did. And now, when she needed him the most, he was about to leave yet again. Her eyes pleaded with his to stay, and that is just what he was going to do. Lucas leaned his forehead to hers before saying, "Pretty Girl, I won't ever leave you. I love you too much." After a moment, he jerked his head away from hers. Had he just admitted he loved Brooke Davis. Well, he did, but she wasn't supposed to know that. He had to quit playing games with her head- and heart.

"Wha- What..," she looked into his baby blue orbs, searching deeply for an explanation to his slip.

"Brooke Davis, I uh- I love you and I know I've screwed up numerous times in the past, but I realized how much you mean to me in just this short amount of time. I was so scared to lose you, Brooke. When Peyton told me you might have been hurt, my heart sunk and my breathing hitched. I can't imagine losing you, baby. You mean too much. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out. I'm sorry," Lucas was now searching her eyes for a response when her lips came crashing hard against his. Their kiss was full of passion and need for the other. That was just it, Brooke _needed_ Lucas just as he _needed_ her. They were each other's oxygen, needed to survive. Brooke was the first to break the kiss when air became necessary.

She stared up into his eyes- those crystal blue eyes that always had some kind of hold on her- and she couldn't say it was any different now. Lucas Scott had her since day one and she knew that. Slowly she began to speak, not wanting to complete ruin the moment they were sharing.

"That was just in case you can't keep your promise."

--

_**Okay so that was it lol. This was really just like a short thing to see what I can improve on. That's where you guys come in. Just please review as much as you can with critiqueeeee. Thanksss so muchhh!**_


End file.
